overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch Archives: Crucible
'''Crucible '''is the third Overwatch Archives event and gamemode. This event has players control Talon Members Doomfist, Blacksword, Reaper, and Daedalus in the Mondatta Memorial Airport in King's Row, as they unleash a vicious terrorist attack on the citizens and frame it on Overwatch. Daedalus, secretly an undercover Overwatch agent, is disguised as a Talon operative as he is sent to secretly take down the two. The controversial mission No Russian from popular first-person shooter Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 served as a heavy inspiration for Crucible's design and story. This event ran from June 13 to July 13 in 2019. Summary This event describes the infamous Mondatta Memorial Airport Onslaught of 2076, which occurred 11 months after the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta in King's Row. This onslaught was blamed on Overwatch, in which several members were put on trial during the following weeks. However, this brutal attack was actually from the terrorist group Talon, where four of it's members were disguised as Overwatch agents. Talon Log * '''Objective: '''Wipe out Mondatta Memorial Airport of citizens and guards and frame it on Overwatch. * '''Participating Members: '''Doomfist, Blacksword, Reaper, Daedalus * '''Location: '''Mondatta Memorial Airport, King's Row. * '''Media: '''Overwatch Archives: Crucible * '''Result: '''Success * '''Additional details: '''Daedalus was really Overwatch agent Eachann Gavin all along, so Talon agents killed him and used him to pin the blame on Overwatch for this act of terrorism. Introduction June 13, 2076. Mondatta Memorial Airport. The introduction begins with all four Talon agents inside of an elevator, dressed in Overwatch attire and readying their weapons. While loading up ammo into his Autocannon, Daedalus gets a radio message through earpiece from a fellow Overwatch member, who gives him some intel on the three members that he's with, and that he must ambush them to demoralize Talon's reign of destruction. Daedalus complies with this, however Blacksword, suddenly suspicious, pins the agent to the wall and brandishes his Arc Blade at him, questioning the agent on who he was talking to. Doomfist stops Blacksword and reassures him that Daedalus is on their side, to which Blacksword puts his weapon down. Reaper tells Daedalus the objective: shoot everyone on sight to demoralize Overwatch to the public, thus brandishing them as those responsible for the terrorist attacks, especially with Mondatta's assassination years prior. As the elevator door opens, the four walk into the security checkpoint, weapons drawn. This alarms many civilians, and as a security guard approaches them, Blacksword slits the guard's throat open, to which Daedalus, alongside Reaper and Doomfist, open fire on the civilians, leaving behind a pile of dead bodies much to his (Daedalus's) horror. They slowly proceed through the checkpoint, which then leads to the gameplay. Gameplay Crucible takes place in the Mondatta Memorial Airport map as players must slaughter tons of citizens and Omnics. As the players progress through the map, they will have to endure the full might of the MONMA National Guard, the airport's private security force. Like Retribution and Uprising before it, Crucible offers players the choice to play either Crucible or Crucible (All Heroes), the latter allowing players to choose any hero on the roster. Stages # While proceeding through the checkpoint to the check in area, players are forced to 100 citizens on sight. As players kill 50 civilians, a squad of MONMA Security Guards and Castigators will attempt to stop this attack, in which you must wipe them out. Once the guards are defeated and 100 citizens have been slaughtered, players can proceed up the stairs to the commercial lobby leading into the terminal and departing area. # As players proceed upstairs to the commercial lobby, the players will have to take out more civilians and hold control of the lobby for 6 minutes. During this time period, players will have to clear out the four shops within this area, all of them teeming with different variations of MONMA National Guards: The Rikimaru establishment will be filled with 4 security guards, 2 Hospitallers and a Castigator, the Meteor apparel store will be guarded by a deployed Judicator, a Hospitaller and 2 security guards, the Aetria apparel store will be guarded by 4 security guards, a Hospitaller and two Castigators, and an Arcanarii's Pharmacy establishment is guarded by 5 Hospitallers, 8 security guards, a Castigator and a Judicator. Civilians will be in each shop too, so eliminate them also if you want too. Once four minutes of carnage is over, players can then proceed to the terminal. # The team will eventually reach the half of the commercial lobby and the upper terminal overlooking the main terminal. Once there, players will be met with a squadron of security guards, hospitallers, 4 Castigators and a Questor, which they'll have to eliminate if they want to get through. Optionally, payers can also destroy the elevator that leads down to the main terminal, which will trigger a collision that will injure citizens and moderately neutralize the MONMA National Guard downstairs. Once downstairs, all departures and flights have been cancelled. In the terminal, a group of Hospitallers led by a Hospitaller Primus are healing wounded citizens. During this attack, a platoon of Questors and security guards will spawn through the rooftop in a desperate attempt to quell this attack. You must kill the Hospitaller Primus in order to proceed through to the departure zone. # When proceeding to the departure zone leading into the apron, the team will hear the sounds of sirens and the landing of an aircraft. After some banter between Doomfist and Blacksword, players will proceed outside into the tarmac. The area is blocked off, so players must take a shortcut via the storage depot. This area will be guarded by lone Judicator, so shoot that down immediately. Once they make it to the exit leading out into the tarmac, players will have to endure a mass wave of MONMA's forces for 7 minutes, such as a battalion of security guards and Questors, 9 Castigators, 5 Hospitaller Primii, and 4 Praetors. # Once that is done, the team will proceed to an open area of the tarmac, where a Castellant will fly in and rain fire on your team. You must destroy the Castellant immediately, but it will be challenging, for the Castellant will constantly deploy Castigators and Questors every 2 minutes. Once destroyed, the Castellant will collide into a plane, which blows up upon impact. Upon destruction, the mission will be completed. Enemies: * Security Guard: The security guards act as the backbone of the MONMA National Guard. They spawn throughout the game through drop pods and are equipped with light kevlar armor and powerful Sonic Disruptor Rifles that fire automatic bursts of neutralizing projectiles that slows down speed. They use stun grenades and can dodge attacks. They have very low health but they make up the numbersnof the MONMA National Guard. * Castigator: Elite soldiers skilled in melee combat, the MONMA Castigators have higher health and more mobility than their predecessors, and are equipped with a mini barrier shield and a stun baton. In combat, Castigators will run towards you and bludgeon the player with their batons which stuns you for a second and slows the cooldown process of your abilities by a second, making them an extremely annoying threat. However, they will become vulnerable if you destroy their shields. * Judicator: A series of modified B73 siege automatons designed specifically for the MONMA, The Judicator B73 series is a sentry that function just like Bastion, except that it is has 700 health and it modified with a prototype stasis beam that doesn't deal damage but it apprehends the player and his/her teammates by freezing them in place with it's beam. The players will only face three of these, two in the commercial area and one in the storage depot, but are they are nevertheless a challenging threat to your team if not destroyed early on. * Hospitaller: Hospitallers are the emergency medical staff of the MONMA. They have the lowest health of all of the MONMA National Guard and are unarmed, but they are resourceful support units, constantly healing their fellow guards and rescuing citizens with their Stim Pistols and spawning Biotic Fields that have a larger radius and healing rate than that of Soldier 76's. However, they are useless in combat. * Hospitaller Primus: A Hospitaller Primus (plural: Hospitaller Primii) is an elite hospitaller dedicated to the medical care of the people in King's Row. One is encountered in the main terminal and 6 more are encountered in the apron/tarmac. A Hospitaller Primus is essentially a beefed up hospitaller that is armed with a machine gun similar to the one wielded by a Questor (albeit weaker), and the healing output of her Biotic Fields are boosted up by 50%. * Questor: Questors are Omnic MONMA national guards clad in ornate armor that wield mighty machine guns that suppresses the enemy with it's special Tesla bullets, which slows down your speed from every five bullets. They can also fire grenades of tear gas, which creates an AOE that can temporarily knock out your teammates or yourself if your within said AOE. * Praetor: Praetors are the shields and the heavy assault of the MONMA National Guard. They are clad in large 60-PY Praetor power armor and are armed with heavy slabs of shields that have 7000 HP, which is enough to protect his weaker brethren. They have shoulder mounted missile launchers that emit a cloud (AOE) of virulent gas that will quickly deplete your health instead of knocking you or your teammates out. On harder difficulties, the Praetor will launch a slow moving kinetic blast from the shield that will instantly kill you. * Castellant: The main boss of the event. The Castellant is a gunship that boasts 100,000 HP and is heavily armed with missiles, a Microwave Laser, and a Nanobiotic Generator that creates a radius underneath it that heals it's allies. The Castellant is not a lenient foe; it will unleash it's extensive arsenal onto your team, and it's Microwave Laser will create a lingering trail of fire. On top of that, it will drop a squadron of Questors and Castigators every two minutes, so be cautious. If you manage to take out it's Nanobiotic Generator, then the Castellant's damage resistance will be reduced to 30%. On harder difficulties, the Castellant's health is increased by 500,000, the Nanobiotic Generator will not reduce the damage output, and the deployed soldiers will instead be Praetors and Questors. Characters * Doomfist * Reaper * Blacksword * Daedalus Cosmetics ??? Aftermath After the destruction caused by the collision between the Castellant and the plane, a salvaged AJF-5 Zephyr dropship (a gunship commissioned by Overwatch) comes in and picks up the group. As the pilot comes to collect the team, Daedalus tries to stab Blacksword with a knife, however, Reaper shoots Daedalus in the head, destroying his helmet and revealing himself to be Overwatch agent Eachann Gavin. Doomfist pushes Gavin's corpse and leaves him for dead on the tarmac. As the Zephyr leaves, Blacksword declares the murder as a message to Overwatch, as Doomfist states that this is only the beginning to the war. The scene then cuts to a group of Hospitallers recovering the dead body of Eachann, as news reports appear on screen, talking about the tragic attack in the Mondatta Memorial Airport. Atlas News claimed this activity as a stain on humanity and further claimed Overwatch to being a vengeful terrorist organisation that rejected humanity when they rejected them, presumably referencing the Retribution incident years prior. Some people who were presumably involved (all Overwatch members) were accused and were arrested, two of whom were sentenced to death row. A memorial was immediately built in the airport in commemoration to those who lost their lives to this horrific event, one that would tarnish Overwatch's reputation for years to come. Controversy ???